Percy Jacksons Nights At Freddys
by DemigodSaviorOfFNAF
Summary: Percy Jackson is swept from his life to "Freddy Fazbear s Pizza" a demonic place where animatronics murder you at every turn.He struggles to survive so he can get his life back, but hallucinations take over...
1. Night 1

**PERCY JACKSON`S NIGHTS AT FREDDY`S**

**(I honestly don't think this will go anywhere, but here goes nothing.)**

**Percy POV**

I woke up suddenly. _Where the heck am I?_I thought. I sat up. I seemed to be in some kind of…office? I was on a computer chair with a desk in front of me. A black laptop was on the desk. I flipped it open. It was camera footage.

"What the shist!" I saw 3 mascot robot things-_animatronics _standing in a row_._A Bunny,a chicken/duck, and a bear.I remembered going to ChuckeCheese`s when I was real little and seeing animatronics. They creeped me out. The Bunny`s head turned slowly towards me. I shivered. I`ve seen a lot of scary/creepy stuff, but this is a whole new level of creepiness. A phone rang on the shelf. It played a message. _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"That doesn`t sound good!" I yelled.

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night,"_

_"__Quirky?" I asked._

_ "__But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_"__So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_real_risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

I was horrified. What kinda sick place was this?Crap, I gotta check the cameras! I flipped open the laptop and checked the spot where the 3 robots were. "Shist!Where`s the bunny!?" I looked outside my door.

There it evil death bunny …

"GO AWAY!" I yelled and pressed the door button. A large metal door swung down in its face.

"Phew!" I sighed "Ok…so it`s 5AM and I`m at 35 percent power. I can do this"

BANG BANG BANG BANG something pounded on my door.

"30 Percent power. I can do this" I said

Suddenly, the clock hit 6.I blacked out.

"Percy! Percy! What`s going on! Wake up!" Annabeth was saying to me. I was in the middle of Camp Half-Blood, surrounded by my fellow campers. I sat up.

"What IS going on?" I asked

"Last night while we were at the campfire you disappeared without a trace. Where were you?" she asked.

" I was…in an office-" and I passed out again.I was back in the office, but this time there was a big hallway in front and two open airvents on each side of the I could sense this was a dream. A tape recorder and a tape sat there on the table. So, I did the obvious thing. I played it. A bunch of deep distorted grunts played.

"Ugh, this is demonic!" I said.

When it was done I rewinded it to hear it again. But this time I heard words as it was rewinding

"_If you want to get back to your life you must finish all fivenights at freddy`s or perish" _

Then I woke up in the office again.


	2. Night 2

**Maybe this will go somewhere. :0**

**Percy POV**

Gods, what am I gonna do? _I will survive. I`m a demigod._

The tape recorder played again.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

"Well that`s great." I muttered

_ "__Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

I did that. The bunny was already out. _Crap, _I thought.

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

I just then noticed a meter on the wall that read:94%

_" __I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights."_

I did just that. Nothing was there.

_" __Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course."_

"Oh, no. Never" I said sarcastically.

_ "__I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time."_

I clicked on pirate cove`s camera. _Gods!_ A creepy canine-ish face peeked out. Okay then. I checked the stage again. The Chicken wasn`t there either. I quickly checked both doorlights . Nothing.

_ "__The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched."_

I made a mental note to check Pirate`s Cove every once and a while.

_" __I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

"Maybe" I said. I checked Pirate`s Cove again. He was still just peaking.I checked the left door. Nothing. I checked the right door. The light lit up a window next to the door illuminating the Chicken robot.

"Crap!" I slammed down on the door button.I turned on the light again. Still there.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled.

I checked Pirate`s Cove again. He was creeping out of the curtain.I immediately shut the left door. I checked the power meter: 63%

"Crap!" I checked Pirates Cove again. Nothing! I switched to the hallway by my left door. There he was, running forward. I shut the laptop. BAM! BAM! BAM! On the left door. So it had been _him _yesterday. Wait a second…..that also means…I looked on the power meter. It read 49%. Ok, it`s 4AM I`m good. I checked the light on the right door. The chicken was gone. I opened the left door. The power meter read 47%.

I opened the left door and turned on the light. The bunny was right there. I immediately shut the door again.

42% I looked at a camera. A poster showed Freddy and suddenly it said: IT`S ME

I left the camera, freaked out. Then a Yellow Freddy popped up in the room. Slouching over with it`s head was on it`s shoulder, like it was dead. It`s eyes were like the pits of Tartarus. "What the HELL?"

Then it was gone.

_What was that?Holy crap! _I thought. I checked the clock. 5AM. The power meter read 33%.

I opened the left door. Coast was clear. Then the clock hit 6AM and I passed out. AGAIN.


	3. The Dream Part1

**REVEALING CHAPTER ;)**

**Percy POV**

The demigod dreams began.

I was standing in front of a different pizzeria still called "Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza". A small family with a Mom, a Dad, and two sons walked by. The oldest son walked normally. He looked about ten. The younger son looked about six and was literally running circles around his family. They were all dressed in 80`s clothing.

"Julian, keep your brother in line"The Dad said to the 10 year old.

"Ok." The older brother answered. "Hose, quit it".

Hose stopped being crazy.

"I`m just so excited to see robots!" he exclaimed.

"We`ll only be here for a meal. Then we`re right back to San Juan." The Mother said. They all walked in.

Then I thought. 80`s clothing...Freddy Fazbear...The Bite of 87`! But wait... an article in the office said it happened Friday November 13th... I saw a newspaper vendor and quicly ran/floated to it. Sunday November 1st...Huh. If it isn`t the Bite of 87`...what am I supposed to be seeing here?

I floated in the building. I was like, _Woah!._ Something told me the Bite of 87` caused some budget cuts, cause this place was _alot _fancier. A little humanoid animatronic holding balloons said "Hello!" and "Hi!" to no one in particular. The had tons of party rooms and soda machines, too.

Then I noticed something. The employees were a little, er, _off._ One teenager about 17 reminded me a bit of Nico di Angelo. He had long-ish dark hair and dark circles under his eyes.

" Remember kids, stay close to mom, and never touch Freddy." He muttered.

But the other employee looked like he belonged in jail. Bald with a big round black beard and cold, sinister eyes. He wore a Yellow Freddy costume and was holding the head at his side.

**Stay tuned for Part 2! And, remember, don`t touch Freddy, kids! ;)**


	4. The Dream Part2

**Sup. HELLO. That was sort of a . Anyways, I`m not sure if any of you have put 2 & 2 together on who Julian is ;)**

I looked around for the family. They were by the balloon vendor.

"Mommy, can I get a balloon?"Hose asked.

"Fine. Do you want one, too, Julian?"

"I guess." He sighed.

The balloon boy giggled. "Hi!" he said.

Julian stared. "You sure are creepy."

They got their balloons. "What kind of pizza do you guys want?" The dad asked as they walked away.

Balloon boy giggled. Then he perfectly mimicked Julian, except he skipped a couple times. "_You sure are c-c-c-creepy"._

And that was probably the creepiest thing I`d seen yet. A young boy, about 5 walked by. I couldn`t help but notice he had no parent with him. He walked towards the stage mesmerized by the singing animatronics. _Ugh,_I thought. They were even creepier than the ones attacking me. They had Large, rosy cheeks, and huge, happy smiles.

In the corner next to the stage was a torn up, female foxy. A little kid plucked out the left eyeball and held it up like a trophy.

Then my dream totally glitched out.

I was in a parking lot. Actually, right across the street from Freddy Fazbear`s pizza.

A blond woman stood talking at a payphone. Her son, who, I realized was the lone kid I saw a minute ago, tugged at her arm.

"Please? Please can we go to Freddy`s?"

His mother was too busy on the phone. "Yes, Stacy. It was very tragic our grandmother and her children mysteriously disappeared in the 40`s. But that was 40 years ago. Stop crying."

The kid than gave up and walked to Freddy`s anyway.

The sky darkened.

"**_You have seen too much, Perseus._**_" _A disembodied voice boomed.

My vision literally shattered into glass shards.


	5. The Mistake

**Hello again my Scare-loving demigod-loving bunches of peoples!Just as a little note, I`d like to say that, during chapters at the office, I listen to the Five Nights At Freddy`s Song, By the Living Tombstone. And during those creepy, vision, dream things, I`ve been listening to "It`s Been So Long" Also by the Living Tombstone. ;)**

Shist. Right back to the office. Why the heck would my vision in my dream, like, _shatter._ It was undescribable. Like….I dunno. I need to find out what`s going on here….and quick.

The Phone Rang._Great._

'_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died."_

"No, of course not." I said, bitterly.

_ "__Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

I groaned.

_"__Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

I took a deep breath. As I started checking the cameras, a speaker crackled, and it felt like it was built into the walls.

A voice that sounded like Goofy from Mickey Mouse Cartoons sounded through.

"I think It`s about time you learned our names, kids! I`m Freddy"

A higher one talked too, but It`s voice was tripled and paranormal sounding." I`m Bonnie"

A one that sounded Like a southern girl giggled and yelled. "I`m Chica!"

"And our friend, Foxy! Over at the P-p-pirate C-cove!" Freddy said.

The speaker crackled and went silent.

I sat there, freaked out. I needed to get out of here . _Fast._ But I also needed to find out more. What`s going on with this place? What would I have saw if my dream continued? And biggest of all, who`s the mastermind behind this?

I flipped open the laptop after checking both doors.

Bonnie was out. Chica was still there with Freddy. I checked Pirate`s Cove. Foxy was peeking.

I checked the left door. Chica was in the window. I thought I heard something like: "Pizza?"

I smashed down on the door button. Checked the left door, all clear. Opened the laptop again. 78% power… 2AM….Hrm. Ok.

Then I made my mistake. I hit the door button on the right wall with my sword instead of the light.

Then Chica was in my room. I stabbed right at her neck, trying to cut off her head. I had no choice but to run out the left door.

**Now I know the fun of cliff hangers! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**


	6. WaitWHAT?

**Where have I been? Living in a taco stand in Georgia!**

**JK **

**But I was in Georgia…But anyways, this is a big one.**

I ran into the hallway and darted to the left. I flew down a dark hallway. Suddenly I heard rapid footsteps up ahead.

_REALLY!?, _I thought. Foxy was running towards me like a badass, like 25 MPH. I jumped to the wall, kicked upward, flipping right over Foxy. I could hear him run right in to Chica, but I didn`t look back. I ran into a huge party room with the stage. I froze. Freddy was still up on the stage. Immediately his head snapped towards me.

"_Hope we all remember t-to eat_ _**fresh flesh.**_"

He walked towards me calmly. I darted towards the left corner of the room, where there was a doorway. I could hear his footsteps gain speed as I ran through the doorway and jumped behind the empty costumes.

I could peek out and see his shadow walk to the doorway.

"_Alright! H-hide and s-s-seek! 1-2-3_!" And he pounced towards me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Annabeth POV**

I sat up groggily._Wait…where am I?_I thought. It was sortof like an office. It had a big hallway in the front. Two vents on each side of the room. A phone rang.

A man`s voice started talking."_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

"I didn't even know I had a job."I muttered.

"_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know."_

"Mkay" I said.

"_Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?"_The man cleared his throat.

" _But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

"Mhmm. Yeah." I said as I flipped open a laptop in front of me and started flipping through what seemed to be camera footage.

"_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks."_

"Great".

" _Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?_

"Lucky me".

"_Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office."_

" ?".

"_Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth."_

"Good."

"_So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office."_

"Is there anyone else here?" I flipped through the cameras. Nope.

"_So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds." _

I did just that, and the video feed contained a button and a circular meter.

" _It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them." _He cleared his throat again.

"_Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want."_

"Okay".

"_Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot." _

"Well that's good."

_So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

"Bye."

It was going to be a long night.

**Okay guys that's it for today. Check out my youtube channel DemigodSaviorOfFNAF for more PJO and FNaF stuff! Bye! :D**


End file.
